


One of Us

by Moonrose91



Series: Gift Verse [18]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: A really disturbing and disgusting image to the end after everyone 'reboots', Because Phil was captured by very bad people, But they are also private and don't advertise, But this series focuses on Phil and Clint and Elizabeth, F/M, Gen, He's getting here, I might write a 'mirror series' which is Nick and Natasha's story during this, M/M, Nick and Natasha are actually together, Spy's Spy Nick and Scary Lady Natasha, Thor's not here because Loki things, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is pretty sure that if this is their reaction to him being in a stable relationship for years, with a daughter who is only slightly younger than the relationship by a few years (and he swears to God if Steve keeps giving him those disappointed looks about having a kid out of wedlock, Clint is going to punch him, '40s mentality or not), Natasha will want a camera for when they learn that <i>Phil</i> is the mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazylove1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove1980/gifts), [greeniron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/gifts), [londonsabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonsabre/gifts), [NyteTyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteTyger/gifts), [gwynhefar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwynhefar/gifts).



> I gifted this work to all those people because they were the ones who left comments wishing to read this soon.
> 
> I figured I might as well gift it to them, since they all inspired this particular one.
> 
> There are over 20 versions of the Avengers finding out about Elizabeth and who Elizabeth's mama is.
> 
> This is the version they inspired.
> 
> While not Version #38 of the events described in the previous notes, I thought it was pretty close.

Clint doesn’t think he’s exaggerating when he says Fury’s face became in the incarnation of evil when he began to make concerns about Phil and Elizabeth being safe while both healed. Never mind that Phil had been healing faster than a normal human being since being _stabbed_ , considering he didn’t spend _nearly_ long enough in physical therapy, and how it would be good to put them someplace where they would be safe, with the best security system in the world, and Clint already knew what he was talking about.

“I am _not_ moving Phil and Elizabeth into Stark’s Tower of Bachelors and Natasha,” Clint argued.

“What makes you think I’m giving you a choice, Agent Barton?” Fury questioned and Clint’s lips thinned with, no pun intended, fury.

He was about to argue when Fury let out a long sigh. “They’re my family too, Barton,” he stated softly and Clint let his rage go.

Because, while he never forgot (though he had to endure Natasha’s snarling rants whenever she and Fury got into an argument that resulted in her storming out), it didn’t always feel that way. Fury had to miss most holidays because he felt that Phil and Clint shouldn’t have to. He had an agency to run and he couldn’t always be there.

“I know sir. I just don’t like it,” Clint answered, not fully looking at Fury and the man gave a nod.

“I know. I’m sure you already had a room prepared on your floor on the sly anyway,” Fury stated.

“Phil’s, actually. His floor is more kid-safe. Mine…not so much. That and Tony doesn’t break into Phil’s floor after Phil made a deal with JARVIS…somehow,” Clint corrected.

Fury was obviously surprised, but Clint just shrugged a little, not saying that it was less that his floor was childproof and more that it wasn’t meant for guests.

Phil’s had been built for guests, since Phil had been forced to admit he was in a long-term relationship, just not with the cellist in Portland, which was one of the reasons why Tony wanted to try and force Phil to move in.

He wanted to know who Phil was with.

Specifically, he wanted to know who Phil was _married_ to, since he caught Phil wearing a wedding band. Phil had answered without answering, but his eyes had flickered over to Clint and Clint, who was the private one, who had spent his _life_ keeping precious things closer than his enemies, knew that Phil was asking even though he already knew the answer, without saying a thing.

Clint had issues with letting people know about those precious to him, even if they were precious to him as well (Natasha being the notable exception) and Phil had accepted that early in their relationship.

Considering Phil had broken one of his own rules (don’t mix work and personal life together; aka, don’t date anyone you work with or, as the mother put it in _Moonstruck_ , ‘don’t shit where you eat’) to date Clint, because he found that the heart doesn’t like stupid rules (Clint’s words, not Phil’s), Clint always felt slightly guilty about the fact he never wanted anyone to know about his family.

Especially since they had already long ago worked through the issues that had kept Phil from dating anyone in SHIELD. Learned to separate work from personal.

Lessons learned that Clint showed through not snarking back at the order ‘be careful’ (because he learned it was Phil’s way of saying ‘I love you’ at work, the one concession he made to their harsh ‘personal lives do not belong at work, especially in regards to sex on my desk Clint’, even before Phil had asked him out) and Phil had shown through curling around Clint, once they were in a private place, pressing his nose into the crook of Clint’s neck, and just _breathing_ , as if he was reassuring himself that Clint was alive and _there_.

“I’ll go tell the Avengers, after telling Phil and Liz about this tidbit. I’ll need to head home and collect our clothes and things before heading. Thank God we stopped buying my baby girl the beds she loved, otherwise I’d need help with that,” he responded and scrubbed his face, trying not to think of how their life deprived Elizabeth of getting to choose what type of bed she had. They just always went with whatever was easiest to get without drawing attention, though the rooms had always been hers, meticulous in writing down everything they owned in case the need to run meant they had to leave everything (except Nafu) behind.

It had happened before and Clint wondered if the reason Elizabeth was so mature was less Phil’s influence and more the need to be more mature, to understand that the life they lead meant having to leave everything except the most important.

He shook himself out of dark thoughts as he headed home, ignoring the look on Fury’s face as he went to go tell Phil everything that was going on, while signing it to the still very groggy Elizabeth.

When home, he began to pack the heavy things first, filling up the van he had borrowed from SHIELD slowly, but surely, with the things he can, ignoring the questioning looks of the tenants at the new vehicle and the lack of a Phil and Elizabeth.

When they ask, he easily explains they got into a car accident and they immediately send their get well’s, but otherwise don’t ask, don’t push, but it is obvious to them, in a way, that he’s packing up when he can so he can sell what he can, so he can live in the van.

After all, anyone who lives in this area can’t afford a rent and a hospital stay.

Phil and Clint never corrected them, easily keeping their nice things to SHIELD and Elizabeth was content with what she had.

Tony had made their lives difficult and Clint felt it would take a while for him to forgive Tony for that.

However, that was neither here nor there. With the van packed up, Clint gets in and drives off, leaving another apartment.

* * *

“You got enough stuff there Legolas?” Tony questioned as Clint made his, third, trip up the elevator.

“I have to move Elizabeth in,” he explained.

JARVIS, it seemed, was content to allow him to be sneaky.

He explained that it was part of the bargain Phil made with JARVIS to not alert Tony to the fact Clint was preparing “Miss Elizabeth’s room for occupation” or, in fact, carefully moving himself into Phil’s room as well.

He had never kept anything personal here, but with Phil.

It made sense to ensure that it stayed there.

When he walked into Elizabeth’s room for the first time (he finally had some of her boxes), he smiled.

The room was the ‘dream bedroom’ they made for her on occasion. Picked things she had stared at, but never asked for.

There was always a chance they would have to leave their newest house, or apartment, for someplace new at a drop of a hat.

Clint wondered how Phil had gotten this all up in here, before deciding that it was Phil and he could do anything.

He immediately began to set up Elizabeth’s things as she had them back home, roughly. Once he had everything of Elizabeth’s set up, he made sure that a wheelchair could get through here. Not that she would be able to wheel herself around until after her ribs healed.

He sighed softly and ran hands through his hair.

So many secrets are going to get out during this ‘vacation.’

* * *

“How many trips are you going to make?” Tony asked after the eighth.

“Ten,” Clint answered calmly and stepped into the elevator, glad Tony had missed Phil’s suits being moved, though Phil had some here.

Phil never really stayed (except that one time, but that time Elizabeth had been with Natasha, who was “on a mission” with Nick, who was only Fury at work because Nick and Fury were different people, and they had taken Elizabeth with them), so the extra suits were just for if he needed to get cleaned up.

He sighed softly and wondered if Phil would kill him for just leaving everything in the van.

* * *

Everything was situated, Natasha was perched on a sofa arm, and the others sitting around. “Right. I promised Bruce I would explain,” he stated and sighed, settling against a wall.

“About nine years ago, give or take nine months or so, we found out my, then just lover, was pregnant,” he began, ignoring Steve’s disappointed face, probably thinking about the “poor woman” in the scenario.

“At the time, we couldn’t get married,” he continued, but the face didn’t leave.

Oh well.

“So, my lover was pregnant and put on maternity leave. I was told to continue doing missions. Neither of us handled it well. My lover had difficulties throughout the entire pregnancy and I was missing for most of it. It wasn’t the best time for us. Someone close to Elizabeth’s mother died during that time as well, the nurse who made Elizabeth the red bodied, yellow under-bellied with blue eyes and accents crocheted dragon you’ll see her holding when she gets here. I think it was more distressing then her mother let on.

“So…Elizabeth stayed with us. I just never told anyone because she was in enough danger as it was and, in the end, it was one of her mother’s old enemies, not mine, that kidnapped her first. And second. And fourth. I think Elizabeth’s mother has more dangerous enemies then me ‘Tasha,” Clint explained calmly, before he looked over at her.

“Understandable. Former assassins trained from birth have that,” she answered and Tony muttered something about more ‘deadly, beautiful, women, what was it with him and women that could skewer him with sharp point objects?’

“You said ‘then just lover’?” Bruce questioned.

“Oh, yeah. We got married about…a month after the exploded Stark Conference,” Clint answered.

“Wait, _you_ were the friend that had the wedding that Natasha went to?” Tony asked and Clint raised an eyebrow before nodding.

Tony narrowed his eyes slightly.

“Why were you getting married in Canada?” Tony asked suspiciously.

“Canada is beautiful. Elizabeth was flower girl. She was adorable. I have pictures,” Clint answered.

“Don’t let him show you the pictures or you’ll sit through a six hour slideshow of Elizabeth in her flower girl dress,” Natasha warned.

“She’s adorable!” Clint argued.

Tony, however, seems to be needing to get his brain rebooted while Steve just stares at him.

Stares at him like he is a cruel and evil person.

Well, not cruel and evil, but definitely morally lacking.

“You’re _married_?” Tony sputtered out, finally, and Clint raised an eyebrow before glancing at Bruce, who has his ‘considering new data’ face on.

And finally at Natasha, who has a quirk of her lips (aka, a smile) on her face.

“Yes,” Clint answered.

“And, before that, you were in a long-term, stable relationship where no one strayed, for _years?_ ” Tony squeaked out.

“And before that we were together for…two? Three? See, this is why my better half keeps track of dates. If it hadn’t been the scariest and greatest day of my life, I probably wouldn’t remember Elizabeth’s birthday,” Clint answered.

Tony seemed to shut down slightly, before he rebooted his brain. “Why did you let me continue to call it ‘Stark’s Tower of Bachelors and Natasha’ then?” Tony whined.

Clint blinked in surprise at the reaction, while Steve seemed to have a slight heart attack, his disappointed look getting worse.

Clint is pretty sure that if this is their reaction to him being in a stable relationship for years, with a daughter who is only slightly younger than the relationship by a few years (and he swears to God if Steve keeps giving him those disappointed looks about having a kid out of wedlock, Clint is going to punch him, '40s mentality or not), Natasha will want a camera for when they learn that _Phil_ is the mother.

“Because the last time I told anyone about a relationship I was in, Barney shot them through the head while we were dancing,” Clint answered in his ‘don’t push it’ voice.

Tony shut up and everyone twitched, as if slapped, except Natasha who knew that it was less a relationship and more of a ‘seducing the bad guy’ thing, but it had that same destruction of intimacy that a real relationship ending that way would have had.

“Now, is there any other inquisitions I need to suffer through?” he asked.

Bruce stood up and shook his head. “No. I can understand you not telling anyone,” Bruce answered and walked out.

Tony muttered something about ‘upgrades’ and ran.

Steve just sighed and gave another disappointed look (it was a close call about the punching thing) and left.

“I want a camera so I can take a picture of their faces when they realize you and Phil are married,” she stated.

Clint just grinned at her.

Sometimes, he was very glad Elizabeth was nowhere near as devious as he was.

(He has no idea how wrong he is.)

* * *

None of them realize that Natasha has a camera in her hands the day Clint and his wife, along with Elizabeth, are set to move into the Tower.

The elevator doors part, admitting a girl with dark blonde-brown hair, dressed in an Avengers shirt, with a quilt (it has a bunch of patchwork tulip blocks) over her legs, though the red and blue casts poke out at the bottom, along with her toes, and her hands clutch a dragon being pushed in a wheelchair by Clint. “Come on honey. I promise they won’t bite,” Clint stated in what sounded like a teasing tone, the girl obviously Elizabeth just clenching a little tighter to the dragon in her lap.

“I know Clint. I am their babysitter, and by extension _yours_ , remember?” Phil answered, walking out with a slight limp, arm in a sling.

Clint just giggles madly as Steve goes catatonic, Tony gets this ‘wha?’ look to his face, and Bruce just blinks a bit, obviously surprised.

There is a click and Natasha is smirking, which is her version of rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

“You avoided using gender descriptors, didn’t you?” Phil questioned, giving Clint a dark look and Clint merely smiled innocently.

Phil sighed softly before running a hand through his hair.

“Wonderful,” he muttered lowly and headed toward the elevator that would take them up to his floor, Clint following gleefully while Natasha sashayed after them.

Bruce just blinked and shook his head. “Should have guessed it wasn’t as it seemed,” he muttered.

It took Tony about thirty minutes to snap out of his confusion and shout, “What the hell?”

Steve was trapped for another hour before he managed to get his brain to work again.

Clint had to be messing with them, right?”

* * *

“Yes, Stark, I really did give birth to her. Well, a C-section, because I don’t have a birth canal, but mad scientists had trapped me and done something to make it possible, once. A disposable womb, as it were. If not removed, it would have festered and poisoned me, eventually, as it rotted away in my body,” Phil answered calmly, ignoring the fact that Tony was eating while bugging him about it.

Tony gagged a little on his sandwich and, behind Tony, Bruce sighed.

“I just got him to eat,” he muttered.

“I apologize Dr. Banner, but I did tell him, twice, that he wouldn’t like the answer and he insisted on knowing,” Phil stated.

Bruce gave a nod of consent and, behind them, there was a _thump_ as Steve hit the ground in a dead faint.

Apparently, Clint hadn’t been messing with them at all in regards to Phil.


End file.
